


Doubt

by EmJ93



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: As the burden of her mission in the Deadfire begins to weigh on her, the Watcher finally can’t take any more. Unused to seeing his lover looking so vulnerable, Aloth leaps into action to try comfort her as best he can.





	Doubt

He had never seen her look so helpless. 

She had always been a picture of confidence and decisiveness. Since the moment that he had met her, just under six years ago, he had always been able to rely on her cool head and practiced diplomacy; her unshakable faith that she was doing the right thing. Since that very first day, when she had stepped into the middle of an argument between complete strangers, saving him from an unpleasant fate in the process, he had been a little bit in awe of the absolute certainty that she had in her own actions.

And yet here she was, Ariela-  _his_  Ariela- with tears streaming down her face as her body trembled ever so slightly, and he was realising all at once that the image of her that he had always known, the ideal of her that he had always held in his mind, was just that. An ideal. A facade to to hide her doubts and concerns, so that she might inspire those around her. 

She was always thinking of what was best for those around her.

Aloth shook himself from his thoughts, moving to her, knowing that there was no room right now for his usual uncertainties. She was always there for him when he needed her, and she always had been. Now it was his turn to be there for her.

As he wrapped his arms around her, he felt her body relax against him; leaning into his embrace as though it were the only thing that might possibly be able to soothe her. She was quiet for a moment, before letting out a shaky breath, and murmuring against his chest. “I’m sorry… Just give me a moment and then I’ll-”

“Shhh.” He trailed one hand up the length of her back, tangling his fingers delicately in her hair, stroking through the soft strands in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He wasn’t well-versed in physical affection, but it felt like the right thing to do. He hoped so, at least. “You have nothing to apologise for.”

He felt another gentle sob against his chest, and she squeezed her arms tight around his waist. “I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”

He didn’t mean to chuckle, and yet one still manage to escape his throat. “Ariela, I have burdened you with my own problems time and time again, and you have never once complained. You’ve more than earned the right to ask me to reciprocate.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” She looked up at him now, tear-filled eyes wide with a frightened uncertainty. “This is… everyone is looking to me for answers, but this is so  _beyond me_. The stakes are too high, Aloth, and I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be aiming for. I can bend the minds of kith if it’s necessary, but I can’t bend the mind of a God.  _I can’t stop a God_.” She collapsed her head back against his chest, letting out another long breath. “I can’t even get the mortals to stop bickering for long enough to help. I don’t know why anyone thinks that I can do anything.”

“You… are the most wonderful person that I have ever met.” Aloth remarked, after a long while. “You helped me find a way to accept parts of myself that I had never thought that I might be able to, and I have watched you do the same for everyone else around us. You are a kind and compassionate soul- sometimes more so than you should be, in fact- but then, that is what makes you the woman that I love.”

Ariela lifted her head to look at him once more, and he carefully untangled his fingers from her hair, instead moving them to wipe the tears from her cheeks with a gentle caress.

“I don’t know whether or not you can stop a God, and I certainly wish that such a burden had not been placed on you, but I do know that if anyone in Eora has a chance of being able to get through to Eothas; it’s you, Ariela. There is something about you that inspires the people around you to try and be better; to be the best versions of ourselves that we can be. I know that if there is any hope at all of resolving this peacefully, if there is any chance whatsoever of a kith convincing a God to see reason, then you will be the one that will be able to do it. And I will be gladly by your side as you do.”

“That was… actually very reassuring.” Ariela’s sobbing had come to a stop, a gentle smile beginning to work its way across her face as she looked at him. “Thank you, Aloth." 

"Of course.” His thumb traced a tender trail back and forth along her jawline as he took a moment to admire her softening features. He was glad that she had stopped crying; that he had been able to find a way to stop her from looking so helpless and lost. And though he hoped that he never had to see her look that way again, he was glad that he had. That she trusted him enough to let down her guard around him, and to share her worries and concerns with him, just as he did with her.

“I’m proud of you, darling.”

He blinked in surprise. “You’re… what?”

“Proud of you.” She repeated, as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. “You’ve grown so much over the last few years, and I’m proud of the man you’re becoming. It makes me happier than you can know to have you by my side, and to be by yours.”

Ariela’s eyes flickered to his lips, and he watched her smile widen as she drank in the poorly concealed look of satisfaction that he was sure had flashed across his face upon receiving her compliment. 

“May I?” She queried, softly, her gaze still lingering on his lips, with an expression he had only ever seen her direct at sweet pastries and honeyed wine.

He didn’t answer her with words, didn’t need to; already closing the short distance between them and claiming her lips for his own. 

And as a soft, pleased noise escaped from his lover’s mouth, he felt relief begin to flood through his body in response. He was glad that she was feeling better. 


End file.
